Shadowed Streets
by DragonXWriter87
Summary: Harry Potter the Youngest Auror to ever train at the Auror Academy has vanished, Years later it's up to Draco Malfoy one of Potter's original recruits, to track the man down because the Wizarding World has once again found itself in need of a hero. H/D
1. Chapter 1

Draco's highly polished shoes clacked on the floor as he walked at a brisk pace to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. When the Minister of Magic himself requested your presence you didn't keep him waiting. Draco had started out as an Auror after he had served a brief stint of imprisonment after the war.

The Academy had been grueling no one was particularly happy to see him there and none of them wanted him to succeed. He had persevered through the rigorous drills the instructors had put them through and remained silent about the attacks on him by his peers.

He knew the lead trainer would have put a stop to it but Draco was not planning on running to Potter crying about being picked on. Potter was the youngest Auror to ever get to train new recruits Draco didn't want him thinking he was the same baby he had been in school.

Potter had packed up one night without telling anyone he was leaving and disappeared not long after Draco graduated academy, and hadn't been seen since. The past five years had been quiet without the brunette but had found Draco working his way up in the force. Finally the previous year he had been promoted to head of security for the Minister.

Things had quieted down after the straggling death eaters had been rounded up but over the past few months a lot of strange disappearances and deaths had people concerned. They hadn't been able to find any leads even with the top investigators on the force on the case.

The Minister had been the one to suggest bringing Harry back to work the case but the problem was he hadn't only disappeared from the wizarding world, he had dropped of the face of the planet.

Draco stopped outside of Kingsley's office straightening his jacket and tie before entering.

"You wished to see me sir?" Draco announced himself.

"I did Malfoy, Have a seat." Kingsley motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Draco looked at the minister with a perfect mask of indifference while inside he was bursting with curiosity. "What can I do for you sir?" he asked as he took the offered seat.

"I need you to go to the United States for me Malfoy, To New York City." Kingsley replied with a shine in his eyes showing that was the easy part of the assignment.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "May I ask why sir?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to like this.

"Because you are the only one I have who has the balls to accept this mission." Kingsley replied rather bluntly.

Draco narrowed his eyes a bit more, knowing fur sure he wasn't going to like this now. "Whats the mission.." he said in a tone that showed he wasn't liking this already.

"We've had a few leads on Harry Potter. I need you to go see if you can track him down and if you can, bring him back here." Kingsley replied examining his fingernails in interest waiting for a response.

Draco out right glared at the Minister. "Are you bloody insane. Why the hell would you want to do that?" he shouted.

"Because Malfoy, He may be the only one who can figure out who is responsible for these disappearances and murders. He lived and breathed tracking scum before he left. He might be the only one who can find this trail." Kingsley replied explaining it Draco as if he were a child since he wanted to act like one. "Your flight leaves in the morning."

Draco sighed and nodded, bowing slightly to the minister, then exiting with a huff. He officially thought the minister was insane. He knew if he found Harry, then he would most likely get his ass kicked for searching for him. The next morning he woke up early for his flight and made it just in time to sleep through the whole thing.

Once there he started to show Harry's picture around and once he was sure he had showed it to half the people living in New York, one of them I. D'd him as someone named Damian Black. He sighed as he rode up the elevator to the pent house and knocked on the door, waiting to see if this really was the alleged boy who lived.

The door opened to reveal a tired looking young man in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else. His hair was dyed a sky blue and looked like it might have been spiked before he had slept on it. The man was a inch or two shorter than Draco but was nothing but lean muscle in stature. He had a lip ring that he was biting at while looking Draco over waiting to see what the blonde wanted. Tattoos covered pretty much every part of skin that was visible.

"Can I help you with something?" The man finally asked irritably.

Draco smiled at the man. "Hello I was told a Damian Black lived here. Could I speak to him?" he asked, looking the man over once again. He had to admit, the man was hot.

"You a cop?" The man asked while taking a cigarette from behind his ear lighting it he leaned against the door frame taking a deep drag from it.

Draco shook his head. "No not exactly, just an old friend." he said, watching the man and making sure to move out of the way of the smoke.

The man looked over his shoulder before leaning forward . "An Auror is still a cop Malfoy. Don't bullshit with me." He hissed.

Draco stared dumbstruck for a moment, opening and closing his mouth like that of a fish. "Potter?" he finally asked staring in disbelief.

"Well you weren't looking for Santa Claus were you?" He sneered. "What do you want if it has anything to do with your world watch what you say." He warned.

Malfoy sighed. "Shaklebolt sent me. A new dark lord is coming up, your the only one who can track him." he said softly. He couldn't believe Kingsly had sent him to practically beg Potter to come back and save them again.

"Isn't there someone else who can save the damned world this time? I'm tired of babysitting." He groaned. "Would you like to come in so we can make sure no one overhears?" he rolled his eyes obviously aggravated.

Draco nodded. "Thanks..No one has the skills like you do.." he said, as he moved into the room. He had decided, he was going to hex the pants off of the minister when he got home

"Just don't step on anyone." Harry instructed before leading the way into the penthouse. The entire west wall was made entirely of glass only allowing a small amount of light to stream in while the sun was in the east. The walls were a warm mocha color and red and black couches and chairs were dotted throughout the living room. People were passed out all over the place from the couches to the chairs and several who were going to wake up with black carpet fibers In their faces. Harry led the way through the living room and up a curved flight of stairs to the second level. There were no people on this level aside from one who had passed out on the stairs. Harry opened the only door on the second level leading Draco into a large bedroom with white carpet and red walls while his sleigh bed was a dark red stain and his blankets and pillow cases along were black. Red blinds covered the floor to ceiling windows in this room.

Harry picked up a controller and pushed a button and the blinds rose automatically. A lump beneath the ruffled blankets groaned as Harry nudged it. "Get up you need to be at work in twenty minutes." The lump rolled out from under the blankets and disappeared into the bathroom coming out a few seconds later as a blonde haired man wearing a red polo and black jeans. The stranger didn't even acknowledge Draco, Only shouted "See you later Damien!" on his way out.

"Alright, now what the hell is going on?" The man asked stretching out in his bed.

Draco sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. Kingsley sent me here to get you to come back and take care of some dark lord I've never heard of." he said a bit irritated and a tad jealous of the man in Harry's bed. Not that he would ever tell anyone.

"So let me get this straight, Kingsley sent you over here to track me down. So that I could come back to save your asses from another madman but you can't tell me any other information?" That doesn't sound like Kingsley at all. He's losing his touch." Damien replied sarcastically. "Are you sure you didn't just miss me Malfoy?"

Draco stared at Damian for a moment as if he had just asked if he was a female. "If I did I'd check myself into St. Mungo's on account of going insane." he said with a glare.

"If that is really all the information you have to offer Malfoy I'll have to decline the invitation." Damien rolled to his side propping himself on his elbow smirking at Draco.

Draco glared. "Well I can't bloody leave unless I have your ass next to me so my advice is to get your things packed and be ready to go because I'd rather not stay in this bloody muggle city any longer then I have to." Draco said with a glare. Sure he checked the other male out the entire time but he was not going to let him know that!

"Looks like you're going to be stuck here for awhile then, I am not going." Damien retorted narrowing his eyes. "I'm sure someone will share their carpet space with you."

Draco sighed and slid his hand through his hair. "Potter have a bit of mercy please. I just got off a long ass flight on a mission I had no choice on and haven't had any sleep. Please just get a few things together and say no to the minister yourself?" he asked, really wanting to go home.

"I'm not going back but I will have a bit of mercy. You can sleep with me instead of on the floor." Damien smirked scooting over to make room in the bed.

Draco rolled his eyes and went and sat on the bed, kicking off his shoes on the way. "You look different you act different, you just up and disappeared, so I repeat, what happened?"

"I got tired of being everyone's call boy." Damien replied. "I got tired of being Harry Bloody Potter. and then... well that's not important short version I left."

Draco shook his head. "No I want to know, then what?" he asked, finally taking off the mask of indifference.

"My boyfriend at the time cheated on me and when I confronted him he said he had never really cared about me he just liked to be able to say he was sleeping with the -boy- who- lived." Damien replied softly.

Draco looked over at Damien and nodded. "I've had that happen to me too. You'll never guess how many gold diggers out there there are just looking for a reason to play with your heart till they get bored." he said softly.

"I just decided I'd had enough of everyone's expectations of me. I wanted a chance to be young and immature." Damien shrugged.

Draco laughed. "Well I can see you decided to be young and Irresponsible, but Immature? I don't see it. You don't seem as reckless as before either. What happened to the flirt from the academy?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

"I've found more subtle ways to flirt." Damien replied.

Draco turned to Potter with an eye brow raised then rolled his eyes and laid back. "Your right about the bed. Might actually be softer then the one I have at home" he stated, letting the subject drop

"Here you are in my bed accusing me of not knowing how to flirt." Damien chuckled with a wink.

Draco chuckled. "I never said you didn't know how to flirt, I said you weren't doing it like you used to." he said with his eyes closed.

"It's nice to know you miss me flirting with you." Damien smiled before rolling over with his back to the blond

Draco turned his head to the other male. "When did you ever flirt with me?" he asked surprised. He hadn't ever noticed.

"For a Slytherin you aren't very observant." Damien yawned his eyes drifting shut. Draco had a chance to examine the tattoo that spanned from the mans shoulders down to his waist band. A sprawling field sloped down his back with gnarled trees framing the scene while a full moon lit the ground below casting eerie shadows of the twisted tree branches and the tombstones that were scattered throughout the field. Each tombstone and memorial had the name and dates of someone he had lost in the war.

Draco stared at the tattoo before reaching out and gently touching it "this is amazing" he said softly while running his hand over different grave stones.

"hurt like hell" Damian murmured half asleep, not bothering to clarify rather it was the tattoo or losing all those people that had hurt so much.

Draco nodded then moved his hand slowly falling asleep, feeling the body next to him he subconsciously turned on his side and moved his hand to hold the other male against him

Damien woke several hours later and felt a warm body curled against his back which confused him. He certainly hadn't been a stranger to having people in his bed but nothing serious enough for them to still be there when he woke. After a moment his brain began to function and he remembered Draco Malfoy. Damien moved slowly away from the other man going to take a shower and dress in blue jeans and a nos t-shirt returning to the bedroom, he sat on the corner of the bed to put on a pair of faded blue converse sneakers.

Draco started to stir and slowly rose from the bed moving his hair out of his eyes. Upon seeing Damian he looked confused. "Where ya going?"

"To the auto parts store. I have to get a few things on my car fixed before the race Friday night." Damien replied, "Stick around till then and I'll go back to London with you Saturday morning."

Draco stared at him even more confused. "A car race? I haven't heard about a car race around here."

"You wont either. Street racing is illegal." Damian shrugged," I won last nights race but killed my clutch in the process."

Draco stared at him wide eyed. "You really have changed, you were never violent before. Was the clutch someone important?" he asked not understanding it was a car part.

Damian laughed falling back on the bed clutching his sides. "The clutch is a part of the car not a person. I didn't really kill anyone I just broke a piece of my Car."

Draco blushed slightly and glared at the other male. "Not funny. I don't know cars." He said a bit of a pout on his lips.

"If you stay, I'll teach you. If you want to learn of course." He amended with a smile on his now blushing face.

Draco looked at Damian for a sec contemplating the idea in his head, before giving a small smile. "Alright but I swear if you teach cars the same way you 'instruct' Aurors I'm gonna kick that pretty little ass of yours." He said a bit serious and a bit joking.

"And what is wrong with my training?" Damien asked, a demented smirk on his face.

Draco glared. "You worked us like bloody slaves!"

"And where are you now? Still alive. Obviously somewhere near the top of the food chain. What if I hadn't pushed as hard as I did? Would that still be the case?"

Draco glared. "Yes it would. If you don't remember I worked harder then any of the other men in that group."

"Whatever Malfoy. I'm not going to argue with you." Damian sighed curbing his temper. "What are you going to get into today?"

Draco sighed. "Seeing as these are the only muggle clothes I own and I planned on having you on a plane today, you are taking me shopping." He said while moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Fine but if you are going to hang out with me and my crew, the suit and tie look isn't going to work." Damien replied a challenge in his eyes.

Draco smirked. "And what will? Pants that hang below my ass and a to long t-shirt? I am not wearing that " he said back with the same challenge.

Damien stood up showing Draco what he wore. His pants slung low on his hips seemingly held up only by a bit of imagination. His shirt fit his physique snugly. "I didn't say dress like a slob Malfoy. Any sort of jeans t shirt or cargo pants or something will do. But business suit screams cop."

Draco nodded pulling the jacket and tie off, then pulled his wand out and transfigured his pants into low jeans, and a snug green shirt. "happy?"

"Much better. The wand needs to stay here though." Damien nodded giving Draco a once over.

Draco stared at Damian with a look that said, your joking right? "I go no where with out my wand. Why would you even ask that?"

Shaking his head with a growl of frustration Damien waved his hand, catching Draco's wand as it flew out of the blonds grasp at the same time an arm holster flew out of the dresser. Damien caught this as well. He grabbed Draco's arm, strapping the holster there smiling satisfactory as it turned invisible. "There carry the damn thing then."

Draco smiled contentedly. "Thank you. And you realize even if you took that one I could have two more on my person you would never realize were there. "He said with a smirk.

"Not only can any magic you do with a wand be traced but you are in my world now, which is completely muggle. And I wouldn't take your wand from you." Damien seemed upset that Draco would even think such a thing.

Draco smiled and shook his head, before dropping to his knee and pulling out a gun that was hidden on his ankle strap. "I went to the muggle police station for a reason. I was sent here to bring you back but also to protect you so I'll do my job correctly."

"Why would I need your protection." Damien smirked slightly, touched by the mans concern none the less.

Draco smiled just a bit. "I'll make sure no two timing bitches come after ya." He said with a wink.

With an amused shake of his head Damien headed for the door "Are you coming or not?"

Draco slipped his shoes on and transfigured them into regular trainers, then followed the other male. "Might as well, got nothing better to do." He said with a teasing smirk.

Damien led the way out of the apartment, the prior people who had been passed out everywhere were mostly gone only someone on the couch remained. Damien walked over kicking the couch till the figured mumbled something. "Sirius I'm going out. Need anything?" the response seemed to be negative and Damien led Draco out of the apartment, once in the elevator Damien stuck a key into the wall and hit a button with a b on it.

Draco stared at Damien curiously. "To the basement? Why?" he asked.

"The basement is the garage that's where all my cars are." Damien replied simply. The doors to the elevator opened, revealing a dozen or more vehicles all covered with tarps.

Draco stared at the ones covered, then turned back to Damien. "You gotta reason why you need this many cars?"

"No not really I just couldn't decide on one." Damien shrugged pulling the tarp off of a shiny two door two seater

Draco laughed and opened the driver side door for Damien. "Your one of many chariots good sir." He said making himself sound like a snobby butler.

"Get in the car." Damien laughed getting on on his side and starting the engine. He waited until Draco had buckled in before getting the car into gear and driving up an incline which brought them out of a garage door on the street level. Damien pushed a button closing the door behind them as they pulled out onto the congested streets of New York City

AN-Thoughts anyone? No the entire thing won't be based on street racing or cars I just thought it was an interesting hobby for Harry to pick up when he was finally able to behave young and irresponsible.

Reviews are welcome even if you want to tell me why you didn't like it. I just don't care for flamers if you're going to flame at least sign in to do it. I don't own anything your recognize as always.

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-_** As per usual anything you recognize does not belong to me and I claim no rights to any of it. I'm not sure about this story anymore and I'm also not sure I like this chapter either but I am always my own worst critic. Let me know what you think, should I continue this story or should it go to the land of half baked ideas never to be heard from again? You decide. **_

_**Also, I have a habit of putting movie quotes into my stories.. Can you find them?**_

_**As always happy reading.**_

As Damien shifted speeding down the road into the main part of the city he turned the radio up a little singing along softly to the rock music playing. With a grin he pushed a button putting the top down and slipped a pair of sunglasses on. "So why exactly did they send you to come fetch me?" He asked.

Draco chuckled. "I am quoting on this too. "I'm the only one with the balls to take this mission." he said with a laugh.

"Because no one has the stomach to fight the captain." Damien quipped with a laugh slowing as the pulled into the auto parts store parking lot.

"You can come in if you want but I'm only picking up a few things they already have waiting at the counter. "But you can help me work on it if you want." Damien offered with a soft smile pulling the hand brake and turning it off.

Draco nodded and grinned fully. "Yeah, I'd like that." he said excited.

With a nod Damien came around to Draco's side opening his door for him. "Come along then." He coaxed.

Draco smiled and stepped out. "Well thank you good sir." he teased.

Damien lead the way into the store a little bell dinging as they walked in. Behind the counter in his polo was the same guy that had been in Damian's bed that morning.

"Hey Damien," He greeted bringing out a cardboard box. "Here's your order." He winked and Damien rolled his eyes handing over his credit card to pay for them.

Draco frowned slightly jealous then headed down the isles with a curious look on his face.

"So will I see you tonight?" The man asked with a flirtatious smile. Damien cleared his throat stepping back. "Sorry I'm showing my friend Draco around tonight. Draco lets go." He called.

Draco nodded and headed back over. "So now we are getting clothes right?" he asked.

"Yes," Damien laughed opening Draco's door for him then going around to his own getting in. "I'll take you to the mall and give you my credit card."

Draco stared over confused. "A credit card and what is a mall?" he asked.

"A credit card is a piece of plastic I use to buy things and pay for later," Damien chuckled. "A mall is a big building with a lot of stores inside of it."

Draco frowned. "Why is a piece of muggle plastic worth anything?" he asked. "And what is the point of a mall?"

"Its like getting a loan from the bank." Damien rolled his eyes. "And so you can shop for everything in one location." he shook his head in amusement turning the radio back up singing again.

Draco frowned and rolled his eyes at muggles while leaning back and listening to Damien sing. "Will you teach me to drive?" he asked.

"Well I could have sworn you were only going to be here until Friday." Damien laughed. "Doesn't give me much time to teach you

Draco smirked. "Well then you'll have to put all your attention into doing so." he teased.

"Want to grab some lunch?" Damien asked glancing over. " I know a great little diner a few blocks up. We can head to the mall from there".

Draco nodded and smiled happily. "Sure, I'd love to." he said softly.

Damien made a sharp right at the last minute to turn onto the street for the diner swinging into the parking lot leading Draco into the building he went to sit in a booth in the back , "So tell me what you've been doing?" he asked as the waitress brought out their menus. Damien declined his requesting his usual .

Draco sighed. "Working mostly. I've caught all the rogue death eaters and run Intel on some of the most dangerous men around but nothing big really." he said softly.

"I knew you would do well." Damien smiled. "That's why I was so hard on you. To make you stronger. Know what you want?"

The waitress took down the order and moved off to the kitchen with it. Damien leaned back looking out the window sipping his coffee. "How long did it take for people to give up looking for me?"

Draco looked down. "Some haven't, others just put their affection on Kingsley instead." he said softly.

"Things haven't changed at all then I'm guessing?" Damien raised an eyebrow sitting back as the waitress returned with a giant bowl of beef vegetable soup and grilled cheeses sandwiches.

She also placed Draco's sandwich and french fries in front of him. "And things are still falling apart?" Damien asked

Draco nodded and sighed. "I wish I could say other wise." he whispered.

"Speaking of Kingsley, shouldn't you be checking in with him?" Damien asked dipping his sandwich in his soup taking a bite of it with a happy sigh.

Draco sighed as he ate a french fry. "If I do I'll just lie and say I haven't found you yet. I prefer this way." he said happily.

"Why would you tell him you haven't found me yet?" Damien asked confused. "Isn't that what you were sent here for? The sooner it happens the sooner you get to leave?"

Draco smirked. "I'm curious about this new you. Call it me being a bit selfish." he teased.

"Go out with me tonight?" Damien asked suddenly locking eyes with Draco. "Dinner and the club."

Draco stared at Damien for a minute, considering it before he nodded and smiled. "Alright, just don't let me go home with a stranger?" he asked

"I have no intention of allowing you to go home with anyone other than myself." Damien grinned. "It wouldn't be a very good date if you ran off with someone else." He teased "Now what type of clothes did you want?"

Draco smiled. "Something to blend in but still look sexy in. You really taking me on a date Potter? Me the bane of your existence?" he teased

"No," Damien shook his head. "Potter couldn't stand you, Damien Black on the other hand." He smirked at the implication.

Draco smirked and leaned over then kissed Damian's cheek. "Good because I gotta admit I got a little jealous last night." he teased.

"Jealous of what?" Damien asked ducking his head bashfully eating his soup.

Draco smiled softly as he took another bite of his sandwich, getting avocado on his lip. "That sexy boy from the car shop in your bed."

Damien laughed reaching over to wipe Draco's face. "Jason? He wishes he could have a chance with me."

Draco blushed and licked his lips slightly. "From what it looked like last night he got it." he teased.

"Actually by the time I got out of the shower he was passed out snoring." Damien laughed waving the waitress over to them. "A piece of pecan pie please?" He asked sweetly. "He's kicking himself for it too." he turned back to Draco.

Draco laughed. "So you didn't even get to sleep with him?" he teased.

"I wasn't all that disappointed to be honest with you." Damien winked. "Took care of the problem myself and went to sleep." He thanked the waitress when she returned with his pie before setting Draco with a stare. "The sleep didn't last long though. Someone started banging on my door."

Draco laughed and smiled playfully at Damien. "Well if you ever got me in bed you would be disappointed if you missed out." he teased then finished his sandwich.

"Something in that sounds like a challenge." Damien laughed checking his watch. "Come on. I'm going to be late." He announced getting up and going to the register to pay. The waitress gave him a to go bag patting his hand with a smile.

Draco nodded and stood up, easily following while watching curiously. "You know her?" he asked.

"Not personally but she knows me well enough as a customer." Damien shrugged heading out onto the street he left the car parked where it was and began walking up the sidewalk with the to go bag.

Draco frowned and followed along easily. "So where are we going?" he asked.

Damien chuckled pointing ahead. "Just another block up this way." He promised leading the way, up ahead on the left was a High school and the students were all outside gathered around tables eating lunch and socializing. One teen however was sitting off to the side reading a book not a bite of food in sight, and he was alone.

Damien walked up to the fence and whistled causing the teen to look up a smile brightening his face. He jogged down to the fence hugging Damien over it taking the bag of food with the most grateful expression humanly possible. "Thank you Damien." He murmured taking back off up to his table to eat.

Damien turned putting his hands in his pockets. "We can go to the mall now."

Draco watched the interaction then stared at Damien curiously. "What was that and Why did you bring him food?" he asked softly, moving his hair back.

"His name is Christian." Damien replied softly heading back toward the car slowly. "His mom just left his abusive Father and they don't have much. So he helps me out at the shop and I make sure he has food."

Draco smiled softly then leaned over and hugged Damien. "You know I own a muggle shop or two around this area and I might need a new manager or something of the sort." he offered.

"She's working as a waitress right now, at a cafe across town." Damien smiled. "What was the hug for?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted to hug you. I know the shop is called bow tie I think it is. It's a bit pricey you know for the higher class but from my expense reports it pays rather well. I did let go our manager though." he said softly

"I will let her know to look into it." Damien nodded still looking at Draco like he'd lost his marbles for hugging him. He opened the blonds door open when they arrived back at the car.

Draco slid into the seat then smiled. "Thank you." he said softly.

"What kind of clothes are you looking for?" Damien asked climbing in on his side he started the car and put it in gear backing out onto the road heading for the mall.

Draco smiled. "I told you, blend in but still sexy." he explained.

Damien laughed with a nod, "Alright I think I know just where to take you then." he winked. "Don't forget something nice for our date." he teased.

Draco chuckled. "I have an idea of what I want to wear." he shrugged with a wink.

"We are probably going to take the bike tonight." Damien warned finding a place in the parking garage.

He opened Draco's door for him and held out his arm. "You still like the hibachi grill?" He asked curiously trying to plan dinner.

Draco stared curiously. "How'd you know I like the Hibachi Grill?" he asked and stepped out of the car, taking Damian's arm.

"We both dated Blaise Zabini." Damien chuckled leading Draco into the mall through one of the large department store entrances. "You know he doesn't believe in 'Don't kiss and tell.' right?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "God Blaise is such an ass." he said softly. "You know he told me after I sucked him the first time that Knott was better?"

"Surprised you found anything down there to suck." Damien scoffed stopping outside of a shop named. 'Silk's leather and denim.'

The shop as the name suggested was full of leather and denim pants and jackets and every manner of silk shirt imaginable.

Draco smirked and headed inside. "well Damien, seems like you might be wanting me in leather tonight." he teased.

"I'd prefer you in nothing tonight." Damien smirked. "But leather is fine for dinner and the club."

Draco smirked and walked through then walked over and pulled down a set of black leather pants. "Get me a light green shirt?" he asked.

Damien went and collected a light green shirt but he also grabbed a deep sapphire blue one that he liked better carrying them both over to the blond. "I like the blue one." he grinned handing them over.

Draco stared at the two then smiled and pulled the sapphire over. "Can I try them on?" he asked.

Damien nodded to the store owner and pointed towards the dressing room, The shop owner nodded his head back to show his approval and Damien ushered Draco into the room. As soon as the the door was shut he began throwing skin tight jeans as well as looser worn looking jeans and several shirts and leather items.

Draco laughed and quickly changed into the leather pants and sapphire shirt first then stepped out. "what do you think Damien?" he called

Damien stepped back around into sight and grinned walking up to Draco he reached out unbuttoning the first few buttons of the shirt revealing Draco's porcelain tone chest, a stark contrast to the Sapphire.

"Tantalizing" He smirked.

Draco smirked and playfully moved his hair behind his ear. "Shall we get me some sexy pants like these and more jewel tones?" he asked.

"Emeralds, Sapphires, and silver I think." Damien nodded. "Maybe an Amethyst or two. Then we have to go get you shoes and accessories,"

Draco laughed and nodded his head. "Alright then how do I pay for these?" he asked.

"You don't I do." Damien grinned taking the clothes to the counter he pulled his credit card from his wallet. The cashier rang up the purchase folding everything and putting it into bags he ran the card handing it back to Damien.

Draco stared surprised then looked at Damien. "But Damien isn't this expensive?" he asked.

"Draco did you happen to see my apartment and my car collection?" Damien teased. "Do you really think it matters what it costs? Do you like everything you picked out?"

Draco nodded and blushed. "Yeah, I love it." he said softly.

"That's all that matters." Damien chuckled taking the bags. "Come on lets go to the shoe store across the way." He gestured.

Draco nodded and followed him. "Think we could get boots like mine? i like my boots." he said with a cute pout.

"Get whatever you want." Damien nodded feeling pleased with himself at how easily he had distracted Draco from taking him in, and he planned to keep it that way. They entered the shoe store and Damien handed the clerk his credit card. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

Draco smirked and headed towards the boots, looking through different types and wondering what would look better.

Damien made his way down to another of his favorite shops picking out a black and white pin striped fedora as well as a white gold chain with a dragon pendent. He also picked out a studded black leather belt paying for everything he made his way back down to Draco.

Draco smirked at boots that came up his calf but weren't made of leather. They seemed to be knitted together really well by something with no holes but nice leather soles and were extremely comfortable. "Hey Damien? what do you think of these?"

"Those will look good with your outfit for tonight." Damien chuckled. "What time should I make our reservations for?"

Draco pursed his lips. "Well what time is best so we don't get there too late?" he asked.

"I'd say around eight is good, get to the club around ten that way." He grinned. "Are those the ones you're getting?"

Draco bit his lip. "I'm stuck between these and these." he said and pointed to a pair that looked like black dyed moccasins.

With a roll of his eyes Damien picked up both pair and headed to the counter purchasing them both. "There decision made." He teased. "Anything else you wanted to look at?"

Draco bit his lip. "Not that I can think of." he said softly.

"Back to the apartment for a nap then?" Damien asked with a bit of a pout at the blond. "I was rudely awoken this morning and didn't get much sleep."

With a nod Draco followed Damien back to the car, he was curious about the extra bag but didn't ask questions and got in the car quietly.

"So are you staying with me then?" Damien asked curiously realizing Draco hadn't said anything about his hotel. He didn't mind he just didn't want Draco to feel forced one way or the other.

Draco shook his head. "I could, I was planning on going to my motel room and doing it there." he said softly.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me." Damien shrugged. "There's always a party at my place." He smiled weakly. "Which is actually getting a little old." He sighed. "But anyway, I can drop you at your hotel if that's what you want. Up to you."

Draco pursed his lips. "How big is your bathtub?" he asked.

"I've had four people in it at one time and none of them were touching one another." Damien folded his arms with a proud smirk.

Draco grinned fully. "may I commandeer your bath?" he asked sweetly.

Damien chuckled driving them back to his apartment he clicked the button to open the garage driving down into the basement. He carried all of Draco's bags up to the apartment and lead him to the bathroom opening the door. The tub was indeed big enough for five people but the wall next to it was spelled to look like a window overlooking the ocean.

Draco stared surprised. "How do you get away with that?" he asked curiously.

"When a muggle looks at it all they see is a painting." Damien smirked. "Only you, Sirius and I can see it. There are bubble baths and bath beads in the cabinet and there is an extra bedroom on the other side of the bathroom there." He pointed. "If you don't want to share mine." He winked.

Draco laughed. "As comfortable as you are to snuggle into Damien, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea." he teased.

"Suit yourself." Damien shrugged. "The only way in or out of that room is through my room and the bathroom." He warned before leaving Draco to his privacy so he could bath and headed to his room, he stripped down to his boxers turning the A.C in his room all the way up and snuggling beneath the blanket. As a last thought Damien reached out turning on his stereo rock music lulling him to sleep.

Draco smiled and filled the tub, adding in different bubble bath to smell a bit like cinnamon then stripped and slid down into the tub, moaning in pleasure at the feel and wondering how to talk Damien into going back then saying no and leaving again. Seeing all this almost made him want to leave his world as well.

While Damien slept an irritated owl flew through his balcony door pushing open the cracked bathroom door and landed on the side of the tub with a loud hoot. It held out it's leg with a letter from Kingsley.

"Report by Floo immediately"

Draco groaned then sighed and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself and headed for Damian's bedroom. "Got a fireplace?" he asked, as he pulled his shrunken trunk from his pocket and pulled out owl treats for the owl.

"Use mine." Damien pointed into the on suite sitting room. "Can't see the bedroom from the floo." he murmured into his pillow still half asleep the speakers still pumping out drums and bass.

Draco sighed and headed over, throwing the floo powder in then stuck his head in for kingsley. "What!" he shouted

"I beg your pardon Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked raising an eyebrow as he came to the fire. "I would expect more respect out of you."

Draco growled. "You put me on a mission I don't want, sent me half way across the world with very little information and less clothes and expect me to find a man who doesn't want to be found on less then four hours of sleep." he snapped.

"Mr. Malfoy you were supposed to check in upon your arrival and when you did not contact needed to be made." Kingsley snapped. "Are you even close to finding him?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I'm going out to do some intel now may I get back to my shower?" he asked angrily.

"I expect a report in twenty four hours." Kingsley snapped canceling out the floo connection. Damien pulled his pillow close burrowing down in his blankets turning his music up. He'd heard Draco's rant and for some reason it hurt to know the blond had been forced to come.

Draco sighed and headed back into the bedroom. "Sorry bout that. It's easier to get him to leave me alone and let me do what I need during a mission." he said softly.

"It's fine." Damien murmured into his pillow doing his best to go back to sleep where things were less confusing, and he knew exactly how he felt about Draco Malfoy. It had become a blurry line in real life.

Draco bit his lip then looked at Damien and smiled. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked softly.

"Thought you didn't want to give me the wrong impression." Damien commented looking up at Draco waiting for his response.

Draco sighed. "Well since my bath was ruined I might as well indulge myself by being close to you, your skin's soft." he said simply.

"Wasn't aware sleeping in my bed was such a treat." Damien muttered moving over to make room. "Perhaps I shall have to start being more selective as to who is rewarded with such an honor."

Draco chuckled and summoned his boxers then slid in next to Damien and curled up. "Well I have to admit the idea of you sleeping with anyone else makes me jealous." he warned.

"Then you better keep that space filled." Damien teased rolling over to pull Draco back against his chest spooning with him. "I hate to sleep alone." He whispered.

Sex wasn't all he was interested in he liked having someone to cuddle with while he slept more than anything. It helped keep the nightmares away.

Draco blushed slightly then leaned his head against Damian's chest. "I'll keep it filled for as long as you want me here." he offered. "Maybe I can tell Kingsley Harry Potter is dead."

Damien shook his head. "Well that is more or less true, But Draco why are you wanting to give up your life for me?" He asked confused. "You barely know anything about who I am or the life I live here. The Muggle life I live here." He emphasized.

Draco sighed. "It's not just for you. I'm sick of being forced onto missions with out even being asked, just given the file and sent off." he whispered. "It was fun at first but now I just want a quiet simple life."

"Then I am not the right person for you and this isn't the right place for you." Damien sighed. "You saw what this place looked like this morning." He bit his lip "Quiet and simple aren't quite my style."

Draco chuckled. "This to me is quiet and simple." he teased.

Damien shook his head, he was tired and he was confused. Draco Malfoy as he remembered him was a cold hearted bastard and definitely didn't cuddle. He also despised everything muggle. This Draco was a completely different person and he wasn't sure what to think about him.

Finally Damien sighed trying to slow his whirlwind of thoughts. He'd been through hell and had come here to live his life the way he wanted and right now he wanted to cuddle with Draco Malfoy and past feelings be damned that was exactly what he was going to do.

He could figure out rather he'd made the right choice or not at a later time...

After he'd finished his nap.


End file.
